Little Cat
by Chitome
Summary: She has washed up on the bank. She is not an original. But what will her story be? What will she encounter? How will her life be shaped?
1. Chapter 1

There was a slight fragrance in the air. A smooth, foresty aroma. Quite odd, really. Seeing as I had gone to sleep in my warm comfortable bed.

Wait.

Forest? Oh no. I am not a forest person.

I would die within two seconds if I met a bear.

Just because I couldn't hurt the bear. They're sooo cute!

Hey, it's not my fault I'm an animal lover.

Speaking of…everything smelled….stronger. Like my nose was a lot better. Pssh.

Yeah right….

My eyes flashed open, and I bolted upward, panting heavily.

I was in a freaking forest.

I smacked a palm to my face, and stiffened as I felt…ears.

I was a friggin' neko. A cat.

A smooth white tail coiled around my waist, thick and fluffy. My ears were unbelievably soft as well. My short blond hair framed my face, and I was certain that I looked extremely vulnerable.

That was probably why the demon disguised as a man approached.

"Hey, girlie, what are you doing out here?"

I felt tears welling up, before anger bubbled to replace it.

I was a neko. Which means, part demon! Who else has cat ears! I had claws. Maybe I could show this demon a thing or two.

And that was how I stabbed my arm straight through the demon's chest, hitting its heart and killing it instantly.

"Rest in peace."

I mumbled before retracting my arm.

It reeked of blood and was drenched in the stuff. It was disgusting. Real tears started burning down my cheeks.

My arm was disgusting.

I was disgusting.

I turned toward a stream and leapt into it, submerging in the cold water and slicing at my arms.

Sure enough, the blood washed away, and I collapsed, gasping onto the bank.

The only question was…..Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged through the empty forest. Here's what had happened.

I had buried that demon, getting thoroughly dirty during the process, but also realizing that I was really fast and had claws that were pretty useful. Then I searched around and found a little yellow flower that I laid on its grave. Then I dove back into the stream and washed myself off.

I smelled like water.

Which was good. That demon might have had friends.

I sighed, ears and tail drooping. Now that I had the chance to start moving again, I was really hungry.

What do half-demons eat?

I guess…normal food?

Then a wonderful scent hit my nostrils.

So delicious….

So good….

Food.

I licked my lips.

Then I dashed forward and ripped the fish from the little girl's hand.

My momentum carried me forward a few feet, and I stared, alarmed, at the girl. She was staring at me with astonishment. I quickly pulled the fish apart, and ate fast.

I must have been distracted, because the next second, the girl was standing in front of me.

I looked at her, wary.

Then she reached forward, slowly. I allowed her small hand to continue its journey, and she started scratching my ears.

I was in heaven.

It felt so good! I purred loudly and pushed my head against her hand. She stumbled back, and I immediately got behind her and pushed her back up.

The girl smiled at me, and started walking through the forest again. I noticed the leaf that had a few small rats on it. She also had a bamboo tube of water.

We soon arrived in front of a beautiful male. He had long white hair, creamy, with a purple moon on his forehead and yellow stripes on his cheeks. He had on an artistic kimono shirt with a metal breastplate, and he only had one arm. He had a long bit of fur that trailed down. He let out a growl at me.

I held up my hands. "Hey, calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you. This girl is quite lovely, isn't she? Like a little flower. Has she been taking care of you?"

He merely ignored me and continued to growl.

I snarled back.

The little girl reached out her hand again, and I bent down so that she could scratch my ears.

"Hmmmmm. You've found my weak spot. You must be punished with tickles!"

I purred, tickling the small girl's sides until she was laughing hard.

The male demon seemed to relax a little, but still growled at me.

I stuck out my tongue.

Then I stretched, and finally noticed my attire. A white, baggy tank top with some shorts that went to just above my knees, also baggy.

Hmmm. Not too bad for waking up in a forest.

The little girl, although mute, seemed to want me to stay with the male demon, so I stayed there for her. I spent the majority of the day grooming my tail. It was starting to get annoying, so I used whatever I could to sort out those nasty knots.

….That actually took all day.

"Done! My tail is frizz free!" I let out a shout, then stopped when the male demon glared at me.

I sighed. "Listen. You're still healing, and I like that girl, so how about a truce? Maybe you could actually talk to me, and I won't be annoying? It's going to get boring, just untangling my tail all the time."

At that exact moment, the girl returned, with a black eye, a knocked out tooth, and her face all bruised up.

"Little sister!" I gasped, outraged. "What happened?!" I rushed up to her and cradled her head in my hands. "Who did this to you? Do you want me to go get some medicine? Do you want me to go find the people who did this and teach them a lesson?!"

Little Sister, as I was calling her, gave me a bright smile, which became brighter when the male demon asked where she had gotten those.

I sighed. "Fine, I won't go hurt the people who did this. But, Little Sister, if it happens again, I'm going to be angry for real."


	3. Chapter 3

It was nighttime, and something smelled wrong. I scented the stink of wolves in the air.

"Oi, you, Mr. Fluffy. I think something's wrong with Little Sister. The air reeks of wolves. I think I should go see what's going on. I'll hopefully be back with Little Sister soon. If I'm not, I hope you can use that magic sword to save Little Sister."

I gave him a small smile, noticing his narrowed eyes at the nickname.

Then I leaped into the air, and started running.

When I saw the little girl, I let out a tortured scream.

"LITTLE SISTER!"

She was laying on the path surrounded by wolves. I glared at them, leaped forward, and slashed my claws across their necks.

They hit the ground, and then I collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

Mr. Fluffy approached seconds later.

He had a scruffy little toad demon with him.

"Aww, what a shame. Killed by a single chomp. My Lord Sesshomaru, did you have some use for this human?"

I let out a sob, and mumbled, "Yes. Little Sister was very useful, she was a kind little girl, toad."

I looked up, and saw Mr. Fluffy swing his sword at nothing.

Then he gathered Little Sister in his arms, and I watched her eyes slowly open.

I gasped. "Little Sister? You saved her life!"

My eyes narrowed in anger, and I wiped the tears from my face. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Fluffy, I need to go find the bastards who killed her."

With that, I leaped into the air, and merely followed the scent of the wolves.

When I got there, I found a man with a long black ponytail, wearing furs, and stinking of wolf. There was a half dog-demon, with white hair and a red kimono style shirt and pants, with a necklace of blue beads around his neck. He had white hair and reminded me of Mr. Fluffy. The resemblance was uncanny.

There was a small orange fox demon with them as well, cuddled in the arms of a girl who looked like a stripper, with her short green skirt.

Another woman with a huge boomerang that smelled a bit like demons, was wearing a kimono.

The second man had black hair and was a monk, who also smelled odd in his left hand.

The group was facing off against the wolf demon. Great. More people that wanted to kill him.

Now how was I supposed to kill him with all these people clamoring for the role?

Except for the green stripper. She just looked scared. Not threatening at all. She actually smelled really pure. A priestess?

Geez, girl. Don't priestesses exorcise demons?

I smiled angrily.

At least my blood-covered hand would look threatening. Also my "must kill" aura.

The wolf was yelling at them about how they killed his "children".

I jumped down and immediately caught their attention.

"That makes two of us. Because you killed _**my darling**_, you bastard!"

I pointedly looked at my bloodied hand. "So I killed the wolves that killed her. You're just lucky that Mr. Fluffy was able to help her. So she's not dead. She would have been eaten, though, if I hadn't stepped in."

The white dog demon yelled too. "Your _pets_ made the ground run _red_ with human blood. How many have you killed?!"

He turned to him. "I was just letting them feed, you _insolent puppy!_ Who are you to say they can't!"

I looked closer. "HEY! Wait a freaking second! Why the hell does this _wolf bastard_ stink of mystic power?! His legs have got this unnatural scent to them! Who gave the impulsive wolf guy the magic stuff?!"

I was ignored.

The group yelled back and forth and then the dog started fighting the wolf and then the wolf ran away when the dog was about to swing his sword.

I ran up behind the dog and smacked him in the head.

"OI! If you're really as powerful as you think you are, why the hell did you let yourself get kicked in the face! You looked like a chump!"

Then I turned to the rest of them. "Oh yeah, and thanks a lot for that! You lot know how much he's killed and you just let your friend fight him while you just stand back here screaming at him! You little stripper! You don't even look like you can defend yourself! You! Demon bone woman! You could've at least tried to, I don't know, catch him off guard by using your boomerang or something! You! Monk! You've got some weird hand power, so use it! You! Fox! What the hell! You don't even look capable of defending yourself like the little priest girl! You! You call yourself a cat demon! You all have done nothing! And now," tears started to pour down my cheeks, "I've just let Little Sister's killer get away! What makes it worse is that I don't even know how I got here! So ta-ta! I'm going to slaughter that WOLF BASTARD!"

With that done, I turned swiftly and started running after the wolf.


End file.
